


Urban Jungle

by mific



Series: The Change [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate universe - Emberverse fusion, Bows and Arrows, Community: Drawesome, M/M, Swords, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: You can't be too careful in the old cities.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: The Change [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Urban Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Drawtober prompts: Bow and Overgrown.  
> Medium: Fineliner drawing, with limited ink wash colouring.  
> These prompts made me think of my post-apocalyptic SGA series where electricity and guns don't work and the world's reverted back to medieval technology (a fusion with S. M. Stirling's Emberverse books).

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/de42/j6zmq4pruyla3jwzg.jpg)

  
  



End file.
